ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shearwater 51
The Rig (Shearwater 51) Formerly known as Oil Rig and Shearwater 51, now known as THE RIG is featured in the Onslaught Mode . The map is asymmetrical with Attackers/Defenders starting out on opposite sides of the map. The objectives are located in the center of the map. The initial two points that require capturing are opposite each other, with the third point further back closer to the Defenders spawn. Map Features As with both onslaught maps, Shearwater 51 features 3 control points which belong to the defending team upon the start of round, and which the attacking team aims to capture. The three points, once captured, cannot be reclaimed by the defending team, unlike in conquest mode; also, in order to unlock the final capture point, C, the attacking team must first capture both points A and B. The order in which these are captured does not matter. Shearwater 51 features a variety of catwalks and bypasses, where players can navigate above, below, or to the side of an obstacle. The variation in height and long, open areas make snipers extremely potent on any point. However, once attacking players are on the point itself taking cover, it becomes very difficult for a sniper to find a target. Tactics Attackers The most successful means of attack is usually by sending 6-7 players to point A as quickly as possible. Point A is fairly open, and the cover is mostly equal for both teams. This allows for effective deployment of Aegis or Heat, and it is reasonably simple to monitor the entire situation. Should you decide to attack point B first, be warned that there are extensive obstacles and barriers, as well as an area beneath the catwalk above B. Also, the defensive team deploys slightly before your team, so they are often in place long before you arrive, and can ambush you from a number of different locations. Oracle, and a good Aegis, are often essential to the capture of point B. As often as possible sneak someone past the defending team, and they can utilize the catwalks and alleyways to eliminate the defenders from the back foreward. This will ideally clear off the point of all pesky enemies, and make the point capture merely a matter of patience. However, when flanking, be sure not to send so many people around the back that it detracts from your frontal assault, this will invariably fail to capture a point. Point C is something of a bottleneck. It is accessible from the left or right, near the first points and farther back. However, the long walkway between the frontal stairs can be a difficult push if the enemy is set up well, and the two backdoor routes run very close to the enemy spawn, making it a challenge to swing through without being shot first. Usually, a combination of Aegis and Heat, and a good number of players, can make it a fairly simple capture; and as always, Oracle is crucial. Defenders Usually the defensive team splits evenly between the two points, sending 4 players to point A and 4 players to point B. This allows for an ample defence against an attack on either point, and generally buys enough time for additional players to shift from one point to the other if extra support is needed. However, the raised platform directly between the left and right catwalks is an excellent position for a sniper to survey both points quickly, or for combat classes to wait until they are needed in defending a point. Often if the attackers push the majority of their players (usually 6-8) at a single point, some of the players who were defending the other point may find it advantageous to run through and behind the enemy lines, allowing them to quickly eliminate all capturing enemies on the threatened point. Those who do not flank should run on the near side to assist in defending. It is also wise to keep one or two players defending a point at all times, no matter how quiet things seem; preventing a flanker is very often as important as actually flanking the enemy. Defenders should be aware of the various pipes and crawlspaces through which enemies can slip. There is an alley to the far right of point A, leading directly to the capture point, and into a defensive soft spot. Also, should a player manage to slip past your team, the catwalks and underways behind points A and B make it easy for a single enemy to evade and decimate your team. Point C can be either very simple or very difficult to maintain. There are 3 main ways the enemy can get to it; the front, the left side, or the very back (through the rightmost alleyway). When your team is set up correctly, guarding all three positions and communicating well, it is easy to hang on to C. However, the opposite holds as well; when there are a reasonably number of attackers (as little as 2-3 sometimes) on the point, they can set themselves up quickly, and make it extremely difficult to clear the point. Screen Shots Overhead View Images ShearWater_51.png GRP_Shearwater_Onslaught.jpg rig_before_after.jpg Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Maps Category:Shearwater 51 Category:Onslaught Mode